powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Inazuma Ginga
is a space pirate and outlaw who assists Machine Empire Black Magma during the final phase of their war with Sun Vulcan. Character History A space pirate known as the , his crimes became notable to force the after him for his crimes. In the past, his notoriety was created not just on his own but as a constant partner of Amazon Killer, who committed crimes alongside him and who lead to constant tit-for-tat betrayals of each other to the space police for their crimes as they tried to outdo one another and gain each other's treasure for themselves. Inazuma Ginga initially arrives on Earth in search of Amazon Killer, wishing to reteam with her due to their previous partnerships in the past. However knowing of the lack of trust that the outlaw held, Amazon Killer was hesitant to join up with him again and even got her boss, Queen Hedrian, to believe that siding with Inazuma Ginga would only bring trouble to Black Magma. However, Führer Hell Saturn discovers his power and efficiency in combat when Sun Vulcan initially challenges him and fall, their Vulcan Ball finisher destroyed instantly by the warrior. Even against Hedrian's whims, Hell Saturn asks Inazuma Ginga to join Black Magma, which the outlaw accepts. However, the pirate likewise becomes interested in staying on Earth when he sees Sun Vulcan has greater potential than he realizes, discovering their Sun Vulcan Robo and gaining an interest in it. After joining with Black Magma, Inazuma Ginga continues to hold initial difficulties with gaining the trust of his partners, in particular Amazon Killer who still didn't wish to have him as part of the organization fearing his unpredictable nature. During an incident where the Guardians of World Peace transport a satellite for their usage in hopes of discovering Black Magma's Iron Claw Castle, Inazuma Ginga takes the blame when Sun Vulcan immediately discover that Black Magma was interested in sabotaging the satellite, regardless of not having any connection with the incident and with the excuse that he was trying to accuse Amazon Killer so he could become the lead commander. Imprisoned for his "crime", Amazon Killer plays him by claiming that it is actually Hell Saturn's fault that he is in this condition and that he shouldn't be taking his false accusations associated with his paranoia. Inazuma Ginga begins to build up a hatred of Black Magma's leader while preparing to take him out in his own way. Ultimately, Inazuma Ginga leaves confinement, but starts working on matters of Black Magma in his own way, devising his own Monger in hopes of proving his worth to the organization. When the outlaw/Monger combo proves its strength too overwhelming against Sun Vulcan, Inazuma Ginga is quickly promoted by Hell Saturn to Black Magma's main commander, replacing Amazon Killer! When they hear Sun Vulcan once again training to figure a way to defeat them, Hell Saturn sends out the commander to deal with them in a pre-emptive strike, doing so without Fighter Monger thinking that he alone was enough to deal with the team. Facing the GWP warriors once again, Inazuma Ginga tries once again to use a shield to stop their New Vulcan Ball, but they catch on to the length of the shield's lasting effect and use a delayed version of New Vulcan Ball to hold off long enough until it was down, defeating Inazuma Ginga! However as he returns to Iron Claw Castle, he discovers that Hell Saturn has gone too far in trying to prevent his effectiveness, using his time away fighting Sun Vulcan to ruin Fighter Monger in absence! In anger, he tears down the Black Magma leader's altar to the Black Sun God and challenges Hell Saturn to a duel to deal with things. After a long multi-dimensional, multi-faceted battle between the two warriors, Inazuma Ginga ultimately kills Black Magma's leader, only revealing him to be a mecha-human while securing Hedrian's position as queen of the organization. With matters cleared with Black Magma's leadership, Inazuma Ginga once again starts fighting for his own pleasure once again, in particular in hopes of gaining his ultimate desire: Jaguar Vulcan and Sun Vulcan Robo, believing them as the ultimate secret weapons to conquer Earth or the galaxy! Using another Monger to assist (one originally meant to destroy him), he captures Vul Eagle and issues a ransom notice to the GWP: their Ranger for Jaguar Vulcan. With no other options, Commander Arashiyama gives up Jaguar Vulcan and Sun Vulcan Robo to the space pirate, who prepared to use it to his own advantage. However before he could, Arashiyama activates a trap planted inside Sun Vulcan Robo's cockpit, shocking Inazuma Ginga and forcing him out! Despite the set-back, the outlaw continues to covet the weapon for his own desires. Eventually, Inazuma Ginga's ultimate undoing is once again Hell Saturn, who ends up being "revived" due to the massive power of The Omnipotent God (Black Magma's true leader) reviving him as a physical ghost! After the death of Queen Hedrian, Inazuma Ginga tries to use the captured Misa Arashiyama to once again become a bargaining chip to gain Jaguar Vulcan, but the Omnipotent God orders Hell Saturn's ghost to instead remove the intruder by throwing him into the Monger maker, mutating him into Lightning Monger! Without his free will and with his battle power reduced in becoming a Bio-Machine, the Monger is sent out and destroyed by Sun Vulcan, bringing an end to the great space outlaw. Character Personality Inazuma Ginga is a cold, ruthless, and manipulative warrior, whose loyalty is to himself, despite being one of Black Magma’s generals. Arsenal Inazuma Ginga possesses a wide variety of powers including turning into lightning to travel, firing a lightning beam from his forehead, phase through matter, jump high, can fire micro rockets from his fingers, use a sword and shield that can summon a cloud that emits Super Lightning, teleportation, use a pair of revolvers, summon a barrier of lightning that also turns him invisible, and an Andromeda Bomb and chain from his torso. Monsters *Fighter Monger (47) Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Inazuma Ginga is among the vast pantheon of villains which appear in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Notes *The , the organization that Inazuma Ginga is being sought by, shares its name with the organization that Space Sheriff Gavan works for. Shozo Uehara, the main writer of Sun Vulcan and all the prior Sentai shows, would later work as the head writer for the . *The suit actor for Inazuma Ginga was Junichi Haruta, who would become more notable outside the suit starting the next series. Appearances * Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan **''Ep. 45: The Galaxy's Invincible Electric Man'' **''Ep. 46: The Female Commander's (Secret) Plan'' **''Ep. 47: The Machine Empire's Rebellion'' **''Ep. 48: The Giant Aircraft Carrier has been Stolen'' **''Ep. 49: The Queen's Last Appirition Art'' Category:Space Pirate Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Machine Empire Black Magma Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Space Pirate Category:Sentai Arc Bosses